thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoe'd Up
Ace sings about the glories of hoeing. Lyrics ''Intro: Ouais ouais, ouais ouais 1: Penis, so deep in his penis Hoe, I can't let you feel this I'm his one and only bitch Penis, different dicks, different genus When I fuck you I'm Venus I'm Kahn that you can't trust Pre-Chorus: Ooh, no, I can't keep a man 'cause I'm always tryin' to find someone new Now, eat my ass like you do, ouais, ouais Ooh, no, I don't keep a man 'cause I'm always gonna find someone He'll eat my ass like you do Chorus: Listen to my ass go, "fuck him," hoe'd up "You can fuck him," hoe'd up Hear my ass go, "fuck him," hoe'd up "You can have him," his cum don't stop, I just Fuck him, hoe'd up I can fuck him, hoe'd up Here my ass go, fuck him, hoe'd up I can have him, I just won't stop, I go 2: Hoe, how many ways can I fuck these n---as? Baby, let's go You won't find a better white hoe Penis all over my body You know how I fuck them And afterwards your ass can go, ouais, ouais Pre-Chorus: ''Ooh, no, I can't keep a man 'cause I'm always tryin' to find someone new Now, eat my ass like you do, ouais, ouais Ooh, no, I don't keep a man 'cause I'm always gonna find someone He'll eat my ass like you do ''Chorus: Listen to my ass go, "fuck him," hoe'd up "You can fuck him," hoe'd up Hear my ass go, "fuck him," hoe'd up "You can have him," his cum don't stop, I just Fuck him, hoe'd up I can fuck him, hoe'd up Here my ass go, fuck him, hoe'd up I can have him, I just won't stop, I go Bridge: Head over heels in cum Hoe in front of you, don't even care no more, n---a (ha) Don't wanna be in love 'Cause every man I want I ain't gotta ask for You got me hoe'd up, hoe'd up Hold up, hold up Told you from the jump I wouldn't only fuck ya You got me hoe'd up, hoe’d up Hold up, hold up Did you homie, too, and your brother's next, boo, ouais Pre-Chorus: Ooh, no, I can't keep a man 'cause I'm always tryin' to find someone new Now, eat my ass like you do, ouais, ouais Ooh (ouais, baby), no, I don't keep a man 'cause I'm always gonna find someone He'll eat my ass like you do Chorus:'' Listen to my ass go, "fuck him," hoe'd up "You can fuck him," hoe'd up Hear my ass go, "fuck him," hoe'd up "You can have him," his cum don't stop, I just Fuck him, hoe'd up I can fuck him, hoe'd up Here my ass go, fuck him, hoe'd up I can have him, I just won't stop, I go Trivia * In Roman mythology, Venus is the goddess of sex, beauty, and fertility.